


Odyssey

by agent85



Series: Odyssey [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't have the heart to tell him to move on. No one does.</p><p>And is it really a problem if he conducts an experiment or two after hours? It's not like Fitz is one to take chances with potential biohazards. He may be grieving, but she's sure that he's safe. Well, she's making sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some season three spoilers.

"Fitz."

Skye tries to suppress a yawn and fails.

"Okay, I've said this a thousand times already, but you seriously can't keep doing this. I can't keep covering for you."

They both know it's a lie.

When he turns to her, he looks so terrible that she almost wants to weep. She's had a long day, but she's starting to wonder if he sleeps at all.

She thinks he's about to say something, but instead he makes a weak attempt at folding his arms and staring her down. She eases up next to him, wraps an arm around his shoulders, and gently takes the wrench out of his hand. It's not the first time she's had to escort a sleepy Fitz to bed, and as long as the caution tape is blocking off the last known location of a certain Jemma Simmons, she knows it won't be the last.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him to move on. No one does.

And is it really a problem if he conducts an experiment or two after hours? It's not like Fitz is one to take chances with potential biohazards. He may be grieving, but she's sure that he's safe. Well, she's making sure. She's become an expert at putting the caution tape back.

Sometimes she'll come into the lab, and she'll hear him talking to her. To Simmons, the way he used to before. Not that she knows about that, of course. Not that she overhears him now. But every so often, she'll happen to enter the lab and he'll happen to have his back to her, and she really can't help but overhear his murmurings. It's different than last time, though. This time, it's like he never knows what to say.

"Oh, yeah, well . . . I don't, uh, I don't know," Fitz stammers, and Skye can't see his face, but she knows his ears are pink. "It's, uh, it's you, really. You're . . . you did it. I never could have . . . you know, without you."

Skye wipes away the tears before she clears her throat and hands him Coulson's orders.

And then one night, when she's so worried about him that she can't sleep, it happens.

Skye tosses and turns in her bed before she gives up, gets out of bed, and pads over to where she knows he's going to be. She comes armed with a cup of tea made just the way he likes it, but it crashes to the ground when Simmons,  _Jemma Simmons_ , comes tumbling out of the rock. She's wearing a strange outfit that almost looks like armor, and is that a  _sword_?

Did Jemma Simmons just emerge from the Kree rock brandishing an actual sword?

Skye manages to catch Fitz's eye, and they share a small moment of shocked disbelief before he runs to Simmons. He stops two feet away from where she's kneeling, and it's clear that he has no idea what to do next. He's still holding the gadget he was working on, and she's never seen him this still.

"Fitz?"

The moment Simmons raises her head to look at him, the gadget goes clattering to the floor, but Fitz is still a statue.

"Jemma."

"Fitz!"

Her face is tired and dirty, but she's incandescent when she sees him, leaping up to hold him tight. The sword is still clutched in her hand, but it's like she simply forgot to drop it. He's so shocked that it takes him a second to reciprocate, but he does. Their embrace is so sweet, so intimate, that Skye knows she should probably leave, but she thought Simmons was lost, and there she is. Skye might as well be cemented to the spot.

Jemma's grubby fingers comb through his hair, and soon she's holding his face in her hands. 

"You opened the portal," she says, and Skye's never seen Simmons smile like that.

Fitz, on the other hand, can only stare at her in wonder. When Simmons goes back to run her fingers through his curls, he closes his eyes and lets out a contented sigh.

"You were looking for me," Simmons whispers.

Fitz's eyes snap open, and he gives her a look that makes her stop cold.

"'Course," Fitz says, and his blue eyes are shining. "It was  _you_."

This causes Simmons to throw her arms around him again, and they stay that way for a long time, prompting Skye to quietly leave them to their reunion. But just as she's about to exit the lab, she hears Jemma speak.

"You didn't give up on me, after all this time."

"Jemma," Fitz whispers, "Jemma."

Skye walks down the hallway feeling like a weight has been lifted, like the sun has just come up after a moonless night. Her mind should be buzzing with a million questions, and maybe it's softened by the ache in her bones, but it's more like a relaxing hum. Now is not the time for those questions. 

Now is the time for FitzSimmons to figure it out.

Skye smiles as she slinks under her covers, then drifts off into the most peaceful night's sleep she's had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I regularly post sneak peeks and general ramblings about my writing on [my tumblr](http://agent-85.tumblr.com/tagged/Writings%20of%20Agent%2085).


End file.
